


Into the flame and off to the movies

by liesmyth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: It’s Nancy’s turn to direct tonight.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Remix Revival 2020 Madness





	Into the flame and off to the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost) in the [remixmadness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2020) collection. 



“Stay where you are,” Nancy says. She clears her throat. “Jonathan, you stay where you are. Steve, can you, uh – get on your knees.” The apples of Nancy’s cheeks are bright pink, her shirt undone to show off her best bra. She’s got one leg folded under her, and Jonathan can see the dark hairs along the line of her red panties. He’s getting hard from the sight of Nancy, dishevelled and holding his camera so carefully, sticking out her tongue to wet her lips as she manoeuvres it. And then there’s Harrington, the line of his shoulders and his perfect fucking hair, his smart mouth so dangerously close to Jonathan’s dick.

And then Nancy asks, “Jonathan, can I zoom with this thing?”

Steve swallows. Jonathan does, too.

“Yeah, it’s that button – that one.” He watches Nancy watch them through the lenses, the way she licks her lips again, careful and calculated. 

“All right, Steve, I want you–” Her face is red, but she pushes it out. “Steve, you’re going to suck his dick. Take it out…  _ yeah _ .” She breathes out, just as Jonathan does. Steve’s hands are cold and his mouth is warm and when he moans, Nancy does too. He looks straight into the camera, and he can tell from the way Nancy’s holding it that the tape is going to come out all shaky, but it doesn’t matter.

They can always film it again.


End file.
